tdp4fandomcom-20200213-history
Javelin
⊕''' Javelin Information:' *Javelin specializes in wide-range software solutions ranging from simple websites to complicated applications. We develop multiplayer online games with large audiences for the most popular social networks and create casual mobile games for different platforms (i.e. Android, iOS.). *TDP4:Team Battle - was our first project, which very soon had dominated the Multiplayer games market. With its breathtaking atmosphere, well-balanced gameplay and the brand-new interface, it was successful. TDP4 had been topped for 4 years on kongregate.com, the biggest USA game portal. *TDP5: Arena - A continuation of the legendary TDP4, TDP5 took 1st place in the "Game Village" competition at the international conference GameDev Days 2015 in Estonia. *Only because of our creative and cohesive team of IT professionals, the Javelin company succeeded without any outside investment. We are so proud of the fact that our company was built in Estonia and we are full of new ideas and a fresh point of view. We are young and ready to change the game world again and again. We are Javelin! ⊕' Additional Information:''' *Our team is a group of young specialists with initiative and we love what we do. We don't concentrate on a single genre or technology, we like to explore new ways in the development of computer games. *While receiving more and more experience developing our projects, we continue to establish more complex goals to achieve only the best results. Our dream is to be known as a company that makes first-class games for everyone all around the world. And we do everything to make it a reality. ---- Games The real-time multiplayer 2D shooter game with MMORPG elements with hurricane gameplay and non-stop action. Multiplayer 2D platformer game with RPG elements. TDP4: Team Battle features character progression system, weapon purchase/sale, artifacts, clan creation, locations control, different battle types, bet tournaments etc. This game greatly expanded on different platforms and social networks and received some great recognition for gamers all around the world. For 4 years TDP4:Team Battle was in the top of games on kongregate.com – a largest USA game platform. Even though this game is already a veteran amongst other browser games, it is still very popular among all hardcore shooter game lovers. Real-time multiplayer online fighting game with a unique gameplay. 2D multiplayer platform game with a unique gameplay. TDP4: Team Battle inspired the creation of completely new platformer game, where players battle using melee weapons – swords, hammers, magic spells etc. Game takes place in a fantasy world, where warriors, mages and monsters have to get along with each other or fight till death. Character progression system was made in details, possibility to have multiple profiles, single player mode, stunning graphics – that and many more things bring a pleasure playing this game. In 2014 Heroes and Sword appeared on Japan game platform , where it was approved by demanding japanese gamers. Unity3D technology based multiplayer side-scroller shooter. The new 3D-reborn of the previous part with additional features and game modes. A sequel of the legendary TDP4: Team Battle. With help of new technologies in game development, it was possible to raise a new part of TDP series on the entirely new level. 3D graphics, realistic physics, first-class effects and of course a great atmosphere of the previous game – all that characterize this game and make it different from other concurrences. As in the previous title, this game also features some of the best RPG elements (character progression, achievements etc). TDP5: Arena earned first place in GameVillage competition and also during GameDevDays 2015 conference. Unity3D technology based action game with strategy elements. Rise of the Machines is a unique multiplayer game, that lets you play as a robot, who wasn’t planing to be utilized and raised against humans – his old masters. 3D graphics, stunning effects, large amount of upgrades, multiple weapons, possibility to raise different buildings to store resources as well as interesting single player missions – all that awaits you in the Rise of the Machines. Fast action racing game. A mix between drag and free-ride styles. Mind-blowing multiplayer game in the best traditions of Need for Speed. Using some of the newest technologies in game development it was possible to achieve a maximum reality of events. High-quality tracks, the oncoming traffic, wide car selection, and their upgrades. Interesting story, multiple locations, 2-4 payer multiplayer and much much more. You can find this stunning game on different platforms and social networks. *** This application is currently disabled and is only accessible to the application's administrators. Play well-known classic card game Hearts against real players or a computer AI. Multiplayer version of a very popular card game for 4 players. It’s goal is to get as little points as possible. The game is designed for a wide range of players of different ages. Hearts have received an approval from card game lovers on multiple social networks and platforms. Our hero finds himself in a strange place and he must escape. He can't remember who he is but one this is certain, he needs to escape the room alive! Only the smartest shall prevail and survive. The question now is, can you pass the room and escape? Combine different items within the game to advance further and find the answer to the main question at hand, who kidnapped you and why? A fascinating story based quest that will push your brain to think logically and efficiently in order to solve the interesting puzzles and challenging riddles within the game! Room escape games - this is common detective genre where you must find items and solve various puzzles. Spotlight : Room Escape brings new impressions in quest genre. ---- Meet the team Aleksei Aro Maxim Dorofeev Anton Nefjodov Aleksei Kurtšavõi Stanislav Blagoderov Aleksandr Fomitšov Viktor Šeršnev Vitali Spiridonov Vitali Mihhejev Sergei Dragunov Ilja Krusman Aleksandr Kuhhar Sergei Ignatenko Denis Gilimson Ruslan Piterja Aleksei Lebedev Dmitri Lomovski Aleksei Ignatev Ilja Denissov Maxim Vasiliev Konstantin Vassin